ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos County Sheriff's Department
|nature= |hidec= |hq=1 Central Ave, Pershing Square, Los Santos |commissioner=TBA |hided= |areacommands= |airbases= |prisons=1 |cars=TBA |motorcycles=TBA |helicopters=TBA |dogs=TBA |horses= |footnotes= }} Banners =Military Soldiers who are applying= 'DD-214 Form - Discharge from Military Active Duty' Dear Applicants, If your background is military related and he/she has been on active duty for a certain period of time, you MUST provide a DD-214 form in your application. In order to enhance character immersion and roleplay standards, you will be asked to use the following template in order for your military experience to be considered valid. Filling out this format shows us that you have put extreme efforts in applying for the department. Of course, we do not expect every single applicant to have military experience. You may add a DD-214 form if was enlisted in the following: U.S. Army, U.S. Navy, U.S. Air Force, U.S. Marine Corps, U.S. Coastguard With that being said, you may download the following template for you.DD-214 form: OOC Mistake not the fact that we are offering a template for the discharge papers and not the actual certificate. The Los Santos County Sheriff's Department is not a governmental authority that issues military related documents and certifications. It is also done completely within the lines of Out of Character and videogame environments. Using the said "certificate" in Real Life scenarios, out of the game, is not to be allowed by any means. Doing so will make yourself accountable for any issues that may cause. 'Filling Information:' MUST FILL ALL GAPS WITH CAPITAL LETTERS Suggested fonts: *AFL Font Pespaye Nonmetric *Calibri *Any other typerwitter or handwritting font that suits the form. See: Fonts Requires the use of an editing environment, such as Paint, Photoshop and more. If you want more information on how to fill in the form, watch THIS video. For an example of a proper form, see:EXAMPLE 1. Self Explanatory 2. Department or Branch in which your character served in. For example, USMC, Navy, Air Force, Army. 3. Social Security Number - You can make that one up since we don't use those. 4a. Rank within the branch. For Example, Gunnery Sergeant, Colonel. See: Military Ranks 4b. Also included in the link above. 5. Self Explanatory. 6. Date of termination. 7a. First active duty camp/settlement. 8a. Last duty assignment as enlisted personnel. 8b. Station of last duty assignment. 10. Service members Group Life Insurance. See:SGLI Coverage 11. Self Explanatory. 12. Fill the tables as good as you can, regarding to your service as enlisted personnel. 13. Self Explanatory. See:US Armed Forces Awards 14. Self Explanatory. 18. Remarks about service, stations and whatnot. Many not utilize the space at all. 19a. Current mailing address, after separation. 19b. Closest relative along with his address. 20. District to which you want to send copies to. Usually "LS" or "SA". The director of Veteran Affairs should receive this at all times that an SGLI is included. 21. Self Explanatory. 23. Entry Level Separation (If separated before completing 180 days of service) / Release From Active Duty 24. Honorable Discharge / General Discharge / Other than Honorable Discharge / Bad Conduct Discharge / Dishonorable Discharge. See:Types of Military Discharges 28. Completion of Required Active Service / Security Reason / Good of the Service, conduct traible by court martial / Un Category:Faction Category:San Andreas Government Agencies